


The Language of Kisses

by tejas



Series: Daniel's Musings [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel muses on the meanings behind Jack's kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Kisses

Jack had all kinds of kisses and it had taken Daniel years to decipher them all. It was a language Daniel always looked forward to 'hearing'. There was the "thank god, you're alive" kiss that usually segued into the "I can't live without you" kiss. Daniel was fairly fond of that one; deep, wet and roving. Then there was the more common, "good morning, we're _late_" kiss. Barely a brush of the lips, but never ignored or forgotten. The "you're never going off world without me again" kiss always heralded at least one good hard fuck before they made it to the bedroom. Sometimes they didn't get out of bed again for days. And Jack wondered why Daniel was so ready to accept another team's invitation on a mission.

There was the "yes, dear" kiss, which only differed from the "oh, good, you cooked dinner" kiss in that it involved a bit of tongue. Just thinking about those made Daniel smile. Jack would never _think_ of calling Daniel "dear". At least not where Daniel could hear him. Or at least not so Daniel would _have_ to call him on it. A man has his pride, after all.

The "I'm sorry I hurt you" kiss was actually a series of light kisses that deepened with every one until Jack was completely laid open to him, as if to pull Daniel in where he'd be safe and secure even from Jack. It was a place Daniel was almost always willing to go. Eventually. The "I'm sorry you hurt" kiss was very different and Daniel shied away from questioning it too closely. It always started with one of Jack's full-bodied hugs and ended with the warm press of his lips along Daniel's cheek or neck. They never talked about it, it just happened when it happened.

The "I wish we could spend the night together" kiss was almost unbearably sweet. Jack could be tender without measure and never more so than when they had to part so as to maintain the fiction that they were 'just good friends'. It was similar to Jack's "I don't want to be alone" kiss, though without the passion that slipped into the latter. Then there was Jack's "I _can't_ be alone right now" which was hard and achy and painful, but Daniel was always there for him. The "I need you" kiss was 180 degrees away. It was hot and sexy and nasty and Daniel could just about come from that alone. Just knowing Jack needed him, wanted him, not because anything bad had happened, not because he felt guilty or sorry or worried; he just _needed_. That one was special.

The middle of the night "oh, thank god, you're here" kisses were incredible. They rarely led to sex, but after the initial urgency, they were warm and relaxed and existed only in that special place where doubts and fears could be chased away by the presence and touch of another. Those kisses provided a haven in the darkest hours of the night and always led to the best sleep Daniel ever had.

Daniel would never admit it to anyone, because in many ways it was a little childish, but he had favorite words in all the languages he knew. Words that either rolled off the tongue like poetry, or had etymologies illustrating the rich histories of the cultures that spawned them. Sometimes, they might even just remind him of special times in his life. But like with his spoken and written languages, he had a favorite "word" in Jack's language of kisses.

The next one.


End file.
